Cassie and the Yeti's!
by katmar1994
Summary: Percy's cousin Cassie is visiting him and teaching the Yeti's about humans, can she help the Stonekeeper to understand that they can coexist? I don't own Smallfoot the movie, I only own my oc and my story takes place after the movie
1. Cassie meets the Yeti's!

**Percy pov:** I'm so excited that my younger cousin is coming for a visit and I can't wait for her to meet everyone.

"Percy! Contain yourself!" Brenda said with a smile, I knew she was excited to see Cassie. "I can't help it!" I replied happily.

Migo and his friends from the S.E.S. were confused by my behavior. "Who are we waiting for again?" Meechee asked us in confusion.

I turned to my Yeti friends and explained that my cousin Cassie is coming and that she's the one who built the translators for us.

"She made them?" Kolka asked amazement, I remember that the translators were for me to use when I was near other animals.

"Yep! I can't wait until she sees that her invention allows us to communicate." I replied to her, just then Brenda tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see a snowmobile stop a few feet away and the person took off their helmet. "That was a long trip." A soft voice said to herself.

My Yeti friends were surprised to see a sixteen year old girl with light tan skin, fiery red hair that was shoulder-length with blue-gray eyes.

I saw that she was wearing a pink winter jacket with a long blue sleeved shirt sticking out of it along with dark blue jeans and white gloves.

Brenda took note of her pink snow boots. "CASSIE!" Brenda and I shouted happily, Cassie was startled a bit as she turned to face us.

"Hey you guys, long time no see." Cassie replied with a smile, I hugged my cousin tightly. "Cuz, I can't breath." Cassie told me, I let go.

I apologized and she just laughed it off before hugging Brenda. "What's with the Yeti's?" Cassie asked us, she hid behind me a little.

Brenda and I told Cassie the whole story about how I met the Yeti's and then added that her translators allow us to communicate.

"Wow...I didn't see that coming." Cassie said in shock, she got over that and introduced herself to the Yeti's and they did the same.

We all took this time for them to get to know my cousin and she told us what she's been up to at school before it was closed down.

"...so the teacher tell us to be careful during the project but the twins decided to do it their way." Cassie told us, Fleem asked what happened.

"They blew the whole science department up and after everyone evacuated, the principle told us he was shutting the school down." Cassie replied.

"What for?" Gwangi asked her, I wanted to know as well. "It's so the school can be repaired." Cassie answered him, so now we know the reason.

Just then I saw the Stonekeeper coming our way. "Meechee, your father." I told her, she turned and saw her Dad. "Daddy!" Meechee greeted.

"It's time to come back." Stonekeeper told them, the five Yeti's were upset that they had to leave so I glanced to my cousin silently asking.

"Before you go...how about a lullaby?" Cassie asked as her face redden, my friends nodded 'yes' happily while Stonekeeper was wary.

[Play Cossack Lullaby with English Lyrics]

[ **Cassie** ]

 _Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,_

 _Bayushki bayu_

 _Quietly the moon is looking_

 _Into your cradle._

 _I will tell you fairy tales_

 _And sing you little songs,_

 _But you must slumber, with you little eyes closed,_

 _Bayushki bayu._

 _The time will come, then you will learn_

 _The pugnacious life,_

 _Boldly you'll stem your foot into the stirrup_

 _And take the gun._

 _The saddle-cloth for your battle horse_

 _I will sew you from silk._

 _Sleep now, my dear little child,_

 _Bayushki bayu._

 _You will look like a hero_

 _And be a Cossack deep in your heart._

 _I will hurry to accompany you,_

 _You will just wave your hand_

 _How many secret bitter tears_

 _Will I shed that night!_

 _Sleep, now, my dear little child,_

 _Bayushki bayu._

 _I will die from longing,_

 _I will wait inconsolably,_

 _I will pray the whole day long,_

 _And at night I'll tell fortunes_

 _I will think that you are in trouble_

 _Far away in a foreign land._

 _Sleep now, as long as you don't know sorrows,_

 _Bayushki bayu._

 _I will give you on your way_

 _A small holy icon,_

 _And when you pray to God, you'll_

 _Put it right in front of you_

 _When preparing yourself for the dangerous fight_

 _Please remember your mother._

 _Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,_

 _Bayushki bayu._

Everyone except Brenda and I were stunned by Cassie's beautiful singing. "That was pretty." Kolka cooed, Cassie smiled and blushed. "Thank you." Cassie replied shyly.

"What language b was that?" Migo asked her, she told him that the song was in Russian and that she learned it from her friend who lives in Russia. "Wow." Migo responded in awe.

I noticed that the Stonekeeper was entranced by my cousin's singing. "Maybe she can help him understand us humans." I muttered, my friends headed home for the night.

Brenda, Cassie and I then went back to the hotel so we could talk about our plans for tomorrow and how Cassie can help us teach our friends about humans before we fell asleep.

 **First chapter done! I don't own the movie Smallfoot or the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	2. Music lesson and the Stonekeeper!

**Cassie pov:** Today Percy and I are hanging out with some of the Yeti's since he insisted that I help teach them.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked Percy, we were almost to the meeting place. "Teach them about human music." Percy replied.

I had no idea why he wanted me to teach the Yeti's about human music but I still agreed. "We're here." Percy told me, I smiled in relief.

Migo and Meechee came to get us so it'd be easier to climb the mountains. "You two ready?" Migo asked us, we nodded yes.

On the way to the top, Meechee and I talked about the places I've been to since I liked to travel when I can and see my friends.

"What's the rest of your family like?" Meechee asked me, I froze at that question then looked to Percy for help so he helped me.

Percy thankfully got Meechee's attention by telling her and Migo that I was going to teach them about human music today after yesterday.

A little while later, the four of us were at the very top of the Himalayan Mountains and the view was very breathtaking so I took a picture.

"I am so excited to learn about human music." Kolka said happily, Gwangi looked like the type who'd be into rap music since it felt right.

Fleem on the other hand wasn't sure about the lesson because he started up a pro's and con's list which made me laugh so he stopped.

I noticed that a ton of other Yeti's had gathered to learn about music. "Why the huge turn out?" I asked Kolka, she smiled at me.

"We told them about the lullaby you sang to us so they wanted to hear you sing." Kolka responded, I don't know how to react to that.

So I shook my head then began the lesson and during that I played different types of sounds from my computer for the Yeti's.

"Why make so many different sounds?" Thorp asked me, he's Meechee's brother. "It helps create the music." I answered him.

This made some of the younger Yeti's ask me to sing to them and since they gave me an adorable look, I couldn't say no to them.

So I got out my I-pod then chose the best and most heartfelt song I had, when I looked up I saw the Stonekeeper in the crowed.

[Play Watashi No Koe from Beautiful Word, Beautiful World]

[ **Cassie** ]

 _Watashi no koe sayounara_

 _Ano yama no saki no_

 _Fukaku nemuru mizu umi ni_

 _Itteshimatta_

 _Hito no kokoro kizutsukeru_

 _Kanashi kotoba wa_

 _Kuchi ni shitakunai to naki_

 _Itteshimatta_

 _Ohayou konnichiwa_

 _Gokigen wa ikaga_

 _Arifureta yaritori ga_

 _Ima wa koishii_

 _Watashi no koe kieta koto_

 _Minna yorokonda_

 _Minna watashi no kotoba wo_

 _Kiratteru kara_

 _Oioi to naki nagara_

 _Satte itta koe_

 _Noko safeta watashi wa mou_

 _Naku koto dekizu!_

At the end of the song, I saw all of the Yeti's had been stunned into silence but then started to cheer for me. "Thank you." I said with a smile, they left to create more music.

"That song was beautiful but what language was that?" The Stonekeeper asked me, I was surprised that he was talking to me. "It's in Japanese." I replied slowly to him.

The Stonekeeper then polity excused himself since he had some work to attend to...and I was left alone to my thought's about the Yeti leader for some reason.

I wanted to know more about the Stonekeeper since he was mysterious and that only made me want to solve the puzzle that is the Stonekeeper, game on!

Meechee then came to get me since it was time for Percy and I to head back to the hotel but even then I wanted to stay though sadly I couldn't or I'd get sick.

Next time Percy and I come up here, I was gonna find the Stonekeeper and hopefully get to spend time with him so we can talk about the culture differences.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter please review and no flames!**


	3. Cassie and the Stonekeeper!

**Third Person pov:** Over the last few days, Cassie had been trying to talk to the Stonekeeper.

But it was hard since he always disappeared into his home or had to oversee the younger Yeti's lessons so he didn't have time.

Cassie was more determined to talk to the Yeti leader so she sneakily followed him around trying to find the right moment.

"It's weird right?" Fleem asked his friends, they watched as Cassie hid from the Stonekeeper so he didn't see her yet.

"She's curious about the differences between our cultures so she wanted dad to teach her." Meechee told them, Percy smiled a bit.

"That sounds like my cousin alright." Percy commented, he'd always known that Cassie was a curious girl and she'd want answers.

The Stonekeeper had known he was being followed. "Will you please stop it?" Stonekeeper asked Cassie, she came out of hiding.

"Can we talk?" Cassie asked him, Stonekeeper sighed but led the young teen to his cave where they could talk in private instead.

Cassie started asking questions about the Yeti's culture and the Stonekeeper answered them but became silent on one question.

"You want to know why we Yeti's went up the mountain?" Stonekeeper asked Cassie, she stayed silent but nodded 'yes' to him.

The Stonekeeper took Cassie to the hall of the Stonekeepers and told her of all the bad things humans had done to Yeti kind.

Cassie was scared of the Yeti's bad history when it came to humans and she thought back to how really cruel her kind could be.

"Humans aren't like this anymore but I still don't know about coexistence." Stonekeeper said with a sigh, Cassie knew what to do.

[Play Strange Sight from Tinkerbell and the legend of the Neverbeast]

[ **Cassie** ]

 _Strange sight_

 _You stand in the light_

 _You're wrong but you're right_

 _My hearts beating wildly_

 _Strange_

 _How I'm scared but delighted_

 _Afraid but excited too_

 _You have a cold heart_

 _You're reckless and distant_

 _But I'll be persistent_

 _I will understand you_

 _Strange_

 _How I'm drawn to the danger_

 _I'll reach out my hand to you_

 _Do you long to be left all alone?_

 _Set apart with a heart made of stone_

 _Let me help, let's begin_

 _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_

 _All the light, let it show_

 _You are a strange sight_

 _Some new kind of wonder_

 _With good hidden under_

 _I'm sure that it's true_

 _Strange_

 _How your dark doesn't faze me_

 _No, I won't give up on you_

 _Do you long to be left all alone?_

 _Set apart with a heart made of stone_

 _Let me help, let's begin_

 _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_

 _All the light, let it show_

 _If you're caught in the shadow then turn around_

 _Lost in the darkness, you will be found_

 _If you hear my voice, follow the sound_

 _'Cause I'm here to guide you home_

 _Do you long to be left all alone?_

 _Set apart with a heart made of stone_

 _Let me help, let's begin_

 _Let me learn, won't you let me in?_

 _All the light, let it show_

 _Do you long to be left all alone?_

 _Set apart with a heart made of stone_

 _There's a light that you shine_

 _There's a love, I see it in your eyes_

 _All the dark, let it go_

 _You're not alone!_

After Cassie was done singing, she opened her eyes and looked at the Stonekeeper. "I'm sorry for everything we humans did to you Yeti's." Cassie said with a sad smile.

The Stonekeeper didn't say anything for a bit. "It's alright but now we can change things for the better." Stonekeeper told her, the two knew they can coexist.

Cassie and the Stonekeeper decided to hang out from then on but only after they were done with their jobs or when they had free time so they could talk to each other.

Just then Cassie felt a chill go down her spine but it wasn't because she was cold, but she felt that something or someone was coming to ruin everything.

Meanwhile, Percy was hanging out with Migo and the S.E.S. when he felt the chill go down his spine and he became uneasy since he's had this feeling before.

 _"If that's who I think it is...then we're in trouble!"_ Cassie and Percy thought in worry, they only hoped that they could stop him before he hurt anyone or did worse.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. Trouble with Dad!

**Migo pov:** My friends and I were heading to the human village to hang out with Percy and Cassie.

"I hope Cassie will sing to us again!" Kolka said happily, all of us liked it when Cassie sang. "You can't take her!" Percy's voice rang out.

"Percy?" I said in worry, the five us ran to where Percy and Cassie were at. "She's my daughter and I'll do as I please." A man replied.

The man almost looks like Percy only he had brown hair. "Daddy, please just leave!" Cassie said with a whimper, she was scared.

"Uncle Bailey, you're not suppose to be near Cassie." Percy told him, I noticed that Percy was in front of Cassie to protect her.

Bailey scoffed then saw us. "Are those beasts the reason why you came?!" Bailey asked in anger, Cassie and Percy turned to us.

They paled a little bit. "They aren't beasts!" Cassie shouted at him, Bailey got out a gun and smirked at Percy and Cassie.

Before Bailey could shoot us, Cassie pounced on him and they began to fight but then 'BANG!' Cassie screamed in pain.

"CASSIE!" We all shouted in worry, Bailey shoved Cassie off him then kicked her in the stomach and laughed at her.

Percy ran to help his cousin while calling the police along with the hospital. "Hang on Cassie." Percy pleaded, she coughed.

My friends and I glared at Bailey. "That will show you your place!" Bailey said with a smirk, he turned to leave but stopped.

We all saw Cassie get up and glare at her father. "You'll pay for that." Cassie seethed, she turned on some music to play.

[Play Born Ready from Marvel Rising by Dove Cameron]

[ **Cassie** ]

 _Ready, set, time to be a fighter_

 _Don't look down keep on climbing_

 _Higher_

 _Be yourself 'cause hero's shine_

 _In different ways_

 _And when your voice can't make_

 _A sound_

 _Just know we hear you all_

 _Around_

 _Don't need to fit into the crowd_

 _To be a force of nature_

 _'Cause we're gonna be_

 _We're gonna be_

 _We're gonna be the best_

 _They're gonna see_

 _They're gonna see_

 _That we were born for this_

 _So if it takes forever_

 _We'll save the world together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _And if your heart surrenders_

 _We'll hold it our together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _(Music)_

 _So, if it takes forever_

 _We'll save the world together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _And if your heart surrenders_

 _We'll hold it out together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me!_

By the end of the song, Bailey was down for the count but Cassie was worn out from fighting her dad so she passed out from the fight and pain from her injury.

The police came and got Cassie's father while the ambulance took Cassie to the hospital. "Will she be okay?" Gwangi asked Percy, we all worried for her.

"I'll let you know when I know." Percy said sadly, he went after the ambulance. "We should go home." Meechee said softly, we went back home and told everyone.

The kids kept asking when we'll know if Cassie will be alright. "We'll know when Percy tells us." I replied gently, the kids wanted Cassie to come back fast.

I locked eyes with the Stonekeeper and saw that he was worried for Cassie but happy proud of her for protecting us. "She'll be okay." I whispered firmly.

 **New chapter done! Will Cassie make it after she shot? Find out in the next chapter! I don't own the song in this chapter but I own Bailey.**


	5. Cassie's Return!

**Meechee pov:** It's been at least two weeks since Cassie got out of the hospital and she's doing alright.

Percy had told us that she had to get surgery to help get the bullet out of her arm and then she had to go to court.

"Guys! I'm fine!" Cassie told us, we all had to make sure that she didn't strain herself. "Just making sure." Migo replied gently.

Cassie's face softened. "I know but I can still walk." Cassie responded, we got to the village and everyone was happy to see Cassie.

All the kids ran up to her and asked all kinds of questions to which she answered carefully so no one got the wrong idea about that day.

Cassie and Percy told everyone that Bailey would be sent to prison for almost shooting us and for hurting Cassie since she was six years old.

That made everyone happy and upset, happy that Bailey won't be a problem but upset that Cassie had to deal with him for a long time.

When Cassie saw the looks on everyone's faces, she sighed but knew how to cheer us up so she took out her I-pod and played music.

[Play Wings of a Dream from Card captor Sakura]

[ **Cassie** ]

 _A twinkle in the night sky far far away._

 _A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams._

 _On a sleepless evening I sing alone._

 _Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream._

 _On a sleepless evening I sing alone._

 _Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream._

The song helped everyone calm down and the kids loved it. "So...where's your Dad?" Cassie asked me, I chuckled at her question then took her to my home.

We went to the hall of Stonekeepes where my Dad was. "Guess who's back!" I called out happily, Dad turned and zeroed in on Cassie who smiled at him.

"Cassie..." Dad said in shock, he thought that Cassie wouldn't make through the surgery or that she wouldn't be able to come to our village anymore.

I saw the look that Daddy was giving Cassie and I knew that look. _"He was worried about Cassie!"_ I thought, no one thought Dad would be worried.

Cassie and I thought it would be a good idea for Daddy to hear her sing so he'd be able to calm down so she sang a different song this time.

[Play Country Roads English version from Whisper of the heart]

[ **Cassie** ]

 _I dreamed of living alone but fearless,_

 _Secret longing to be courageous_

 _Loneliness kept bottled up inside,_

 _Just reveal your brave face they'll_

 _Never know you lied._

 _Country Road may lead me home,_

 _Know I belong there all on my own_

 _Destiny calls, motionless I stall,_

 _No I can't go,_

 _Country Road._

 _No matter how dark the world's inside me_

 _I'll never stop to show a tear that I've shed, but now_

 _I have to walk so fast, running, sprinting to forget_

 _What is lodged in my head._

 _Oh country road, may lead me home, know I belong_

 _There all on my own. Destiny calls, motionless_

 _I stall no I can't go country roads._

 _Country road, la la la. You're a good friend_

 _I'll never know. Same tomorrow, regret and sorrow,_

 _Can't take you home. Country Road!_

Thanks to Cassie's song, Daddy calmed down. I'm so happy you're alright." Daddy said happily, Cassie smiled and hugged him. "How sweet." I cooed, Daddy blushed.

Cassie laughed but I saw that her face turned red a little bit. "We should head back." Cassie told us, we went back to everyone to celebrate Cassie's return to us.

 **New chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and flames also sorry if it's short.**


	6. Friends Forever!

**Cassie pov:** After everyone got ready for my return party, Percy helped set up a karaoke machine.

"This is going to be fun!" Meechee said with a smile, I agreed with her as I watched. "You sure I can't help?" I asked her.

My friends stilled wanted me to rest my left arm. "Positive." Meechee replied firmly, I rolled my eyes at motherly side.

"She's only looking out for you, you know." Stonekeeper told me, I chuckled and shook my head. "I know." I responded.

Soon everything was ready and the party began. "Ready for some karaoke?!" I shouted/asked happily, everyone cheered.

All the yeti's got a chance to sing and so did Percy, we even got the Stonekeeper to sing a song which I smiled at.

"That was pretty good." Percy commented, Stonekeeper had chosen the song 'Poco Loco' from the movie 'COCO'.

Once everyone had a turn to sing they asked me to sing so I picked the one song that I played when I living with my Dad.

[Play Fine on the Outside by Priscilla Ahn]

[ **Cassie** ]

 _I never had that many friends growing up_

 _So I learned to be okay with just me_

 _Just me, just me_

 _And I'll be fine on the outside_

 _I like to eat in the school by myself anyway_

 _So I'll stay right here_

 _Right here, right here, right here_

 _And I'll be fine on the outside_

 _So I just sit in my room_

 _After hours with the moon_

 _And think of who knows my name_

 _Would you cry if I died?_

 _Would you remember my face?_

 _So I left home_

 _I packed up and I moved far away_

 _From my past one day_

 _And I laughed_

 _I laughed, I laughed, I laughed_

 _I sound fine on the outside_

 _Oh oh oh [4x]_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Somethimes I feel lost, sometimes I'm confused_

 _Sometimes I find that I'm not alright_

 _And I cry, and I cry, and I cry_

 _Oh oh oh [4x]_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _So I just sit in my room_

 _After hours with the moon_

 _And think of who knows my name_

 _Would you cry if I died?_

 _Would you remember my face?_

At the end of my song, everyone could feel my pain since they were crying. "I'm fine on the outside and inside." I said with a soft smile, everyone smiled back at me.

Once karaoke was done Migo should Percy, Brenda and I how to play some yeti games with their help but it was fun playing their kind of games for the party.

"You okay?" Brenda asked me, she and I were taking a break. "I'm a lot better then before." I replied honestly, and it was true that I felt much better now.

Percy and Brenda knew what my life was like since my father hurt me while my mother and other relatives flat out ignored me but Percy didn't hurt me like that.

We kept talking until Stonekeeper came by. "You were right." Stonekeeper said with a smile, I was confused by what he was even talking about so he clarified.

"That while some humans will try to hurt us, not all humans are like that." Stonekeeper explained, I blushed beet red since he knew what happened in town.

"It will take time but our worlds will become one." I replied with a smile, our kinds are taking those first steps but we'll get there and hopefully soon.

One day our worlds will live together side by side and when that day comes, I'll be by my friends side no matter what, we'll always be together forever.

 **Last chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and it's from a movie called 'When Marnie was there' please review and no flames!**


End file.
